12 Maja 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 37; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 08:35 Były sobie odkrycia - Heron z Aleksandrii (Once upon a time); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 09:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:10 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Kuchnia; magazyn 10:25 Studio 5-10-15 - studio 10:45 Kogutto - odc. 20; magazyn muzyczny 11:10 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Proces, odc. 7 (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 7, The Trial); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad w 5 minut; 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Tajemnice cmentarzyska żółwi - odc. 2/2 (Secrects of the Turtle Tomb) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Jeśli zapomnę o Nich, ty Boże wielki na niebie zapomnij o mnie - koncert w hołdzie generałowi W. Andersowi cz. 2 14:00 Gdzie jest generał - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963) 15:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 2; teleturniej muzyczny 16:35 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Sąsiedzi - Szczęśliwej drogi; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 585; program rozrywkowy 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 49 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Problemy Donalda, odc. 5 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Donald's Dilemma ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Przeboje Kabaretu pod Egidą ; widowisko 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Helsinki 2007 - finał 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) 111'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1986) 02:15 XIII Konkurs Skrzypcowy im. Wieniawskiego - Poznań 2006. Gra orkiestra Academy of Saint Martin in the Fields (cz. II); koncert 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 W opałach 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 494; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:40 10:40 Jak się nie ubierać seria II - Młode matki odc.2 (What Not To Wear - Mums and babies- Serie IV); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 294 Trudny zabieg; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 22 (Little angels); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1403 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 861 Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Święta wojna - (267) Lek o przedłużonym działaniu; serial TVP 16:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 50; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Wielki Poker - odc. 8; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Co Europa toleruje 20:05 Mocne Kino - Tak bardzo się nienawidziliśmy (Nous nous sommes tant hais) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Austria (2007) 22:10 Słowo na niedzielę 22:20 Panorama 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Sport Telegram 22:50 Śmiertelny przypadek (A Case of Deadly Force) 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 00:30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 2/32 (Twin Peaks pilot p. 2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:40 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:57 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:24 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - konferencja prasowa uczestników Szczytu Energetycznego w Krakowie; STEREO 11:10 Szczyt Energetyczny w Krakowie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:02 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Przechodniu powiedz Polsce... Preludium; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:47 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix Europy - Wrocław 2007; STEREO 00:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Kurier; STEREO 02:48 Pogoda; STEREO 02:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy reż. David Grossman, USA 1997 09:15 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Bibi Blocksberg - mała czarodziejka - film fantasy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Corinna Harfouch, Maximilian Befort, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2002 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Formuła 1 Grand Prix Hiszpanii - kwalifikacje 15:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 16:45 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 17:15 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:15 Podejrzany - dramat kryminalny reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Gene Hackman, Morgan Freeman, Monica Bellucci, Thomas Jane USA/ Francja 2000 00:35 Zaufaj mi - komedia reż. Robert Houston, wyk. Adam Ant, Nick Conti, Talia Balsam, David Packer USA 1989 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie: Ostatnia szansa - serial wojenny odc. 5/12 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 12:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 806-809 Polska 2003 14:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 17:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jazda z Dodą - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Dwie panie Skalskie - serial komediowy odc. 55 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: Na planie - serial kryminalny odc. 75 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński Polska 2001 23:50 Kickboxer 3: Sztuka walki - film sensacyjny reż. Rick King, wyk. Sasha Mitchell, Dennis Chan, Richard Comar, Noah Verduzco USA 1992 01:50 Telesklep 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MP - rajd Elmot 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Argentyny 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 11.00 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.05 Ja się zastrzelę (19) - serial 12.35 Podniebni piraci - film przygodowy, Australia/USA 1986 14.25 Eksploracje 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - 4. mecz finału Jastrzębski Węgiel Borynia - BOT Skra Bałchatów 17.20 Arabela (35) - serial familijny 18.00 Tsunami: W samym środku kataklizmu - film dok. 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Szalona kapela - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1998 22.05 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - kwalifikacje 23.15 Kamieńska (11) - serial 00.15 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.45 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.15 Winny czy niewinny - dok. 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 03.10 Na topie - wywiad z... 03.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn 03.55 Sztukateria - magazyn 04.20 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 679; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 680; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 682; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 8 - Obcy na planecie Terra; serial kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Yoshiho Umeda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Armia Pana; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Nowej Huty (199); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 283 Podrzutek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Lwowski Wokulski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Uczta na morzu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Jeśli zapomnę o Nich, ty Boże wielki na niebie zapomnij o mnie - koncert w hołdzie generałowi W. Andersowi cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Projekcie Muzeum Historii Polski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Resetowanie i design; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Być Polakiem w Las Vegas (Być Polakiem w Las Vegas); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 449; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Zaczarowane pantofelki; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport 20:05 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2007 - Koncert Inauguracyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Helsinki 2007 - finał; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 W poszukiwaniu raju - Książańskie ogrody; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 449; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Zaczarowane pantofelki; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport 02:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2007 - Koncert Inauguracyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dzika Polska - Uczta na morzu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Być Polakiem w Las Vegas (Być Polakiem w Las Vegas); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Yoshiho Umeda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku